


Morii

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Memory Magic, The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Perfect moments may be simple and brief.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #408:Random AO3 tag





	Morii

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Merlin characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV.
> 
> 'Morii' is one of the words in the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows, meaning 'the desire to capture a fleeting experience'.

There were so many moments that Merlin longed to capture and hold, so that he could revisit them later. He wished he could keep them pristine and pure, complete with emotions, sights, sounds, and smells. Like objects trapped in amber, his memories would then be perfectly preserved.

Those moments were many. There were the grand and important ones, like Arthur's coronation. There were the more private and intimate ones— the meals he served Arthur in his chambers, or their rides together through the countryside. It would be difficult to choose just one.

"Merlin!"

Confused, Merlin looked up from his reverie, suddenly brought back to reality by Arthur's voice. The king looked at him in the campfire's light and raised a quizzical brow.

"What?" Merlin asked, befuddled.

"Sleeping with your eyes open as usual, are you?" Arthur was in a good mood. He grinned and nudged Merlin's shoulder. "You didn't hear a word I said!" 

Merlin frowned. "Yes! I mean, no! Ehm...."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed.

This, Merlin realized, this was it. The firelight, Arthur's carefree joy, his handsome and happy face, their easy connection, his own heart swelling with love — yes, this was the moment.

With Arthur's smile imprinted across his vision and on his soul, a sight as profound as it was brief, Merlin closed his eyes. He whispered the spell. 

_'Morii'_.

The passing moment had already come and gone, but the fleeting experience had just been captured forever in Merlin's mind. It would never fade.


End file.
